


Bad Slut

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [110]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark, Demon Castiel, Demon Dean Winchester, Double Penetration, Evil Castiel, Evil Dean Wincester, Multi, Painful Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Slave Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3642396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Pretty please for next part with demon!Dean/demon!Castiel/slave!Sam (painful sex, dp, bottom!Sam)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Slut

**Author's Note:**

> i guess this really almost did become a small series within my prompts.  
> Other parts: [Do Better](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3583050) (39), [Fill You Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3583407) (44), [Punished](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3604641) (60), [Clean](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3629139) (89)

Cas was thrusting into Sam roughly, hands scratching down his back, leaving marks on the flesh.

Sam whimpered, shaking underneath Cas as he was fucked.

He listened as Dean walked into the room, and Sam whimpered, hands gripping the bed.

"Hello Dean." Cas grunted.

"Hey Cas." Dean said, moving on the bed. "How has our little slut been?"

"Little naughty today. But I think a good fucking will teach him a lesson. Don’t you think so, Sam?"

Sam whimpered as Cas fucked into him, fast and rough.

"That so? Pull him up." Dean ordered stripping down.

"No…" Sam said, a small sob escaping. Cas tugged Sam upwards so they were flush, and Dean forced Sam to look at him.

"Good sluts get rewards. Bad sluts don’t. Bad sluts get treated roughly. Like you are." Dean moved closer and started pressing his cock to Sam’s hole.

"Dean, please, no." Sam begged, tears going down his face. "Already aches."

"Good. Then our lesson will sink in." Dean said, thrusting inside.

Sam cried out, as his channel tried to grow accustomed to the two cocks, and sobbed when Dean started moving with Cas.

"Oh god….Dean…Cas..fuck, stop, please." Sam sobbed, as the burn to his ass increased. "Please, I’ll be good. I’ll be good! Promise!"

"I don’t know Sam." Dean growled. "I think you’re really going to need to learn, otherwise you won’t remember to be good."

"No letting you off easy Sam." Cas said. "You get fucked and you don’t fight."

Sam sobbed, shutting his eyes as Cas and Dean’s cocks worked inside him, stretching him wide and making him ache.


End file.
